


Their Hearts Forever

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [28]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Memories, F/F, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Ororo tells Jean about her mother.





	Their Hearts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Princess

"What was your mom like?"  
  
"Hmm." Ororo took a few moments to ponder the question. "She was...warm. I remember sitting in her lap, hearing her stories of Kenya and New York - she always had a story to tell, she never seemed to run out of them. Maybe one day she would have. I remember her telling me how good it was to travel, to meet new people and see new places and learn from them. She taught me how to think about things before just reacting, and to consider the viewpoints of others. I struggled with that as a child, but now I think back on her words and...she was preparing me to be a leader. She may not have intended me to be a leader of X-Men, but I think she would have been proud of me all the same."  
  
Jean rolled over onto her stomach in the grass so she could look at Ororo more closely. "She would have been proud," she agreed. "I wish I could have met her."  
  
"So do I."


End file.
